That Fateful Night
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Omi dies in a motercycle crash, or does he?
1. Default Chapter

That fateful night  
  
  
Hi hi, I'm waiting for my brain to click on two other fics so I came up with this one. For some odd reason working with three things at once helps wrighters block. Hope you enjoy this cause I'm gonna take my time with it. And of course this is AFTER the series episodes. I'm using Aya's real name Ran cause his sisters in this BTW.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Wiess Kruez. So on so forth.  
  
  
  
Omi stands at the door of his dates house. Shyly he kisses her on the cheek. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek back. Dinner and the movie was perfect. She and Omi enjoyed their time together, thus Yohji was right.  
  
  
"Good night I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
  
Omi hopes on his bike. Taking a second to check the time before starting out. Happily Omi pushes his bike faster, fresh cool air running past his face. Ken, Ran, and Yohji will have a surprise with Omi coming home earlier than expected to night. Omi smiles, tonight is turning out great. What could go wrong?  
  
  
Traffic was a little thick tonight but it wasn't that bad. Omi glances in the rear view mirror on his bike. A sports car and a gas truck was all that was behind him. Looking ahead Omi sees red tail lights. Omi slams on the breaks.   
  
  
*CRASH BANG, grumble, grumble.*  
  
  
Yohji looks out of the flower shop, coaxed by the sound of lightning. The pitter patter of the rain drones out the small mundane noises around him. Ken steps up beside Yohji and watches the lightning.  
  
  
"I hope this storm stops before Omi starts home from his date." Ken states.  
  
  
"If not he'll call us," Yohji shrugs.  
  
  
"Ken, Yohji why don't you close up the shop." Ran interrupts. "It's dead and the storms worsening."  
  
  
"Okay Ran." Ken goes to bring in the flowers from the outside.  
  
  
Yohji tosses down his cigarette, making sure to crush it on the ground. Then grabs the umbrella. They are going to need it. As Yohji and Ken rush to bring in the flowers, the flower shop phone rings. Ran puts down his plant walks over and picks it up.  
  
  
"Hello... ...yes it is."  
  
  
Ken and Yohji pause in the doorway. Something in Ran's voice made them stop.  
  
  
"No..." Ran pulls over a chair and sits down. "Okay... ..." Ran's face drops. "... ... When? ..." Ran puts his hand on his forehead. "Yes, okay... Are you certain? Yes, thank you officer."  
  
  
Ran slowly puts down the phone. Ken and Yohji walk over and stand by Ran concerned.   
  
  
"Ran what is it?" Ken asks.  
  
  
"Is it about you sister?" Yohji counter asks.  
  
  
"No, it's Omi. He's dead." Ran says bluntly.  
  
  
Yohji and Ken turn pale. There faces freezing in surprise.   
  
  
"He was riding his bike home, must've ended his date early. According to witnesses a car slammed on it's brakes in front of Omi and he could not stop fast enough... Neither could the truck behind Omi." Ran rubs away a tear. "All they found left at the scene to identify him was a..." Ran chokes. "A piece of his jaw, and his license plate, but they might find more there still cleaning up."  
  
  
"No." Ken shakes his head. "No, it can't be!"  
  
  
Ken collapses and cries. Cursing every cause of the crash. Ran rubs his eyes and tries to fight the tears that welled up inside. Yohji just stares at Ran. Omi's death was just to much to take. To much to handle.  
  
  
Five minutes later Manx, Aya and Barmon rush into the flower shop. Having heard the news earlier. Manx quickly kneels and hugs Ken trying to comfort him as he cried out. Aya puts a hand on Ran's shoulder. He doesn't try to push it away.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Barmon whispers. "If it helps any it's not your fault."  
  
  
"OH are you saying it was Omi's?!" Yohji snaps, having come out of his trance. "It isn't! It's my fault, I set him up on that date. I pushed Omi to go!"  
  
  
"Yohji?" Barmons eyes open wide.  
  
  
Yohji brushes past her and runs upstairs. Barmon lowers her eyes and looks, at Ran who was crying streams of tears. Aya hand her arms around his neck, she couldn't help but to cry too.  
  
  
"Manx, I'll take care of Ken you check up on Yohji. He trusts you."  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Manx and Barmon switch places.   
  
  
Things in the Weiss family quickly unravel. One death destroys one family. Even if it wasn't the first death in human history. Every death is hard to take. And tonight the Weiss family finds that out with the death of their own.  
  
  
***  
  
:: Hums innocently. :: Ha ha you can't kill me till it's finished. Ha ha. Well, I'll think about making the next chapter by the end of this week. 


	2. The funeral

The funeral  
  
  
::Sob, cry cry:: I don't think I can continue this fic any further it's just to sad... ... Just kidding. And to think for college they might accept fanfiction instead of journaling then you'll all be in trouble.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Wiess Kruez.  
  
  
  
The alarm buzzes at 9;30 am. Ran rolls over and hits the snooze button. He didn't want to move. Maybe if he didn't move he wouldn't have to put an almost empty coffin into the ground. A knock lightly sounds on the door, reminding him that the world will not wait.  
  
  
"Ran you up? I need help getting Yohji dressed." Ken voice sounds weakly throw the door.  
  
  
Aya rolls out of bed and opens the door.   
  
  
"Yohji went out drinking last night didn't he?" Ran asks unhappy.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Aya brushes past Ken and into the hallway. Making his way quickly to Yohji's room. The door is locked so Ran just kicks it in. Yohji groans and pulls a pillow over his aching head. Angrily Ran pulls the pillow of Yohji's face. Leave it to Yohji to pull this shit on the day of his friends funeral.  
  
  
"Damn it Ran leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
  
"This is our friends funeral! There is no way I'm going to let get out of this."  
  
  
Ran grabs Yohji's arm and violently pulls him out of bed. So violently that it dislocates. Like a rag doll Yohji slams into his dresser, then falls to the floor. His breath forced out of his lungs. Still on a rampage Ran grabs Yohji's already sore arm and yanks him to his feet. Yohji opens his mouth in a silent scream.  
  
"Ran please, calm down." Ken yells.  
  
  
Ran lets go of Yohji, Yohji takes this time and decks Ran. Fearful that this was going to turn into a free for all Ken places himself in-between the two. Spitting blood on the floor, Ran leaves.  
  
  
"Damn as-"  
  
  
Yohji finds Ken's hand across his face. Yohji blinks and regains his bearings.  
  
  
"Grow up Yohji. This was fate." Ken snaps and runs out the door.  
  
  
It was soon clear, in a less than second, to everyone that they'd have no more to bury of Omi than what little that was found at the scene. The flower shop had been closed for days, leaving everyone to morn. A sign hung on the door with the date of the memorial service. Aya thought it was a good idea to let the woman who worshiped him go to.  
  
  
The day of the funeral went on sad, and even more depressing. There was over two hundred guests gathered in a small church to say good-bye. The boys sat up front (Yohji and Aya with matching black eyes) with Manx and Sakura. Words of good-bye where spoken, even by a very hungover, sore Yohji. He still couldn't forgive himself.  
  
  
As four pawl bearers carry the light casket out, a light drizzle begins to fall. How appropriate. It bothered no one. For it washed away the tears.  
  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. He was happy, and he knew he was loved in the end. So he can go up to heaven with a smile on his face." The priest looks into the eyes of the morning people. "Let us all not forget that Omi is with God now. Remember him for what he is, not that he is gone."  
  
  
After the priest spoke his words people walk up one by one and drop a rose into the grave. Ran, Yohji, and Ken are the last to stand in the cemetery. They stare numbly at the head stone of their dear departed friend.  
  
  
Ken collapses to his knees and buries his head in his hands.   
  
  
"Ken," Ran puts a comforting hand on Ken's shoulder. "You think Omi would want to see you this way?"  
  
  
Ken shakes his head no. Ran moves his hand, pushes Yohji out of the cemetery. Ken needs time alone to think. To try to move on. Out of the three of them Ken was the closest.  
  
  
Ken looks up at the head stone. It was a simple one that just stated his name, date of birth, and the inscription saying he'll be missed. Taking out a knife he carves Omi's flower in the stone. Omi would've like that.  
  
  
"Omi, Your death took us all by surprise." Ken pauses. "If you ever died I guess we where all hoping that you'd leave us more than a little bit to bury. Ga, Omi why did you have to go! We all need you." Ken rubs his forehead. "I don't want to say this but... Good bye Omi rest in peace!"  
  
  
Ken dashes out of the cemetery as if hell was on his case.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sorry it took to long. It takes time to do this stuff. PS I learned if I copy and paste the story on a AOL mail thingy I can spell check it before I post it. But ain't that abuse of the system? 


	3. Mission

Mission   
  
  
Okay I'm righting this and also the continuation of the FF7 Weiss cross over so I'll try not to screw anything up.  
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Weiss Kruez.  
  
  
  
Ken perches from a tree and watches as people occasionally pass below him. Missions are empty without Omi. It was also chaotic. Omi had always knew what to do where to stick people, and did all the background checks.  
  
  
When it seemed like they made a mistake he noticed their target. But before he can jump something catches his eye. A young boy that looked like Omi.  
  
  
Ken's heart beat races. Sweat poured down his face. Beads of it drops unto his shaking hands. It couldn't be Omi was dead. He was laid to rest. Ken shakes his head and jumps. His aim accurate till the boy intervened with a dart.  
  
  
Ken drops in pain. The only thing paler than Ken, was the target. A common low life.  
  
  
"Omi?" Ken croaks.  
  
  
The boy looked at him harshly. Harsh black eyes glare at him coldly. It was not Omi's playful, happy blue eyes.  
  
  
The boy grabs his friend and pushes him away. Leaving Ken alone, and helpless.  
  
  
"Omi...." Ken mumbles then passes out.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry it's short I had no time I promise I'll wright a bigger one next time. 


	4. Are you certian?

Are you certain?  
  
  
I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. ::bows:: I'm sorry. It's just when no one reviews I slack off. I'm sorry.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Weiss Kruez  
  
  
  
  
Ken felt hands slap his face. Helping him grip unto remnants of reality. As the light from the room touches his body, same does a spasm of pain. Ken cries out and his body arches in pain. Hands hold him down, and for what seemed an eternity the pain continued. Than like it came it was gone.  
  
  
"Ken."  
  
  
Ken cracks open his eyes to see Yohji standing over him. Yohji smiles and greets Ken back into this world.  
  
  
"Yohji, I think I saw Omi." Ken croaks.  
  
  
"Ken you weren't that far gone." Yohji laughs.  
  
  
"No, the person who attacked me. He looked like Omi." Ken mind flash back. He sees something he didn't before. "Think about it he had a long scar on his lower face. It wasn't fully healed. The only difference was his eyes were green."  
  
  
"This is no time Ken to go fantasizing about our enemies looking like Omi. It's just not healthy."  
  
  
"I'm not!" Ken yells sending a spark of pain throw his head.  
  
  
"I believe him." Aya intervenes calmly. "It's Omi's type of poisen that running throw Ken. Even if it's a little stronger."  
  
  
"I can't believe it Omi alive." Yohji mumbles. "I'm going to contact Manx"  
  
  
Aya steps aside so Yohji can leave. What they thought had happened was shattered in a mer second. How could Omi be alive? How could Omi hurt one of his friends? Aya can here a noise; Ken is crying.  
  
  
"It's okay Ken, If it's a imposture we will kill them. If it's Omi we'll bring him back home."  
  
  
Aya leaves and closes the door gently behind him. Rage boils his blood, someone was playing a cruel joke on them. This was for from funny though. It in fact was cruel.  
  
  
  
Walking downstairs he can here Yohji arguing with Manx over the phone. Without proof Manx refuses to belive Yohji. Calmly Aya snatches the phone from Yohji.   
  
  
"Manx, the poison in Ken don't lie. It's Omi." Aya hangs up the phone.  
  
  
Yohji steps out of Aya's path. Right now Aya was close to homicidal. No other time did he walk around the house with almost silent foot steps. It took little time to lean that.  
  
  
"Aya."  
  
  
Aya glares at Yohji coldly.  
  
  
"Never mind, I don't think your hungry."  
  
****  
  
  
Crawford leans back and observes his new team mate. Nami, formally known as Omi. It made him smile to think how ironic this is. His employer did good mimicking Omi's death and resurrection as Nami. One barely could tell that he was brought close to death. Cept for the half healed scar on Nami's face.  
  
  
"Nami, what happened to the person who tried to kill our boss?" Snider asks for Crawford.  
  
  
Nami smiles coldly.. "Out of commision."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okay I'll post two chapters without reviews. Other than that I might end up slacking again. Sorry again for delaying, 


	5. Round two

Round two.  
  
  
::Bows:: Thank you for your reviews I'm internally grateful.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Weiss Kruez so on so forth.  
  
  
  
  
When day began to slides into night Manx calls with an apology. It seems that they are right. Cases of a boy fitting Omi's description was seen the other night. It seems that a scientist that they were watching decided to get a little happy. And this time Omi was his target.  
  
  
Yohji and Aya head out leaving Ken to rest. Still not out of the daze of the poison.   
  
  
Yohji and Aya split up at the base of a high rise. Yohji takes the elevator and Aya takes the stairs. They plan to converge on the 13th floor. (Muhahahahaha)   
  
  
The door dings open on the 13th floor. Yohji waits perched on the top of he elevator. Yohji tips upside down and looks out. Darts fly out of the darkness. Yohji pulls himself upwards and watches them hit the door. Yohji sighs in relief.  
  
  
Snider looks Yohji as he leans backwards. A smile crosses his face as he taps Yohji's face. Yohji looks behind him. Once he saw Snider he looks like a deer in the headlights. Snider punches him in the face sending him sprawling unto the elevator floor.  
  
  
Farfello is waiting, Yohji surrenders with no other option.  
  
  
Aya rushes out of the stairway, and head long into Nami. Both crumple into a pile on the floor. Having more instincts Aya puts the sword to Nami's neck. Snider and Farfello stop in their tracks.  
  
  
"You wouldn't kill a friend would you?"  
  
  
Aya presses his sword against Nami's neck. A red line appears.  
  
  
"He's not Omi." Aya said coldly.  
  
  
Farfello looks at the weapon in his hand and pokes it into Yohji's neck drawing a red flow.  
  
  
"Better surrender before Farfie here gives your friend a tracionomy." Snider crosses his arms. "And trust me Farfie don't know what he's doing."  
  
  
Aya considers the situation. Damn if he did, damn if he didn't. Aya's hand twitches to let go of Nami when a black streak makes him stop. It was Ken. Ken glares at the fleeting Farfello and Snider. Yohji touches his shoulder and thanks him.  
  
  
"Get out of here." Aya hisses.  
  
  
Yohji nods and grabs Ken. Together they retreat up the elevator. Nami grabs Aya's sword and flips Aya over his head.  
  
  
"It's not Nami don't call me NAMI! It's Namida!"  
  
  
The wind rushes painfully out of Aya's lungs. Glowering Nami tries to stomp Aya's face in but misses. Quickly Aya dashes throw the door of the land scap and tumbles down the stairs. Yohji and Ken scoop him up and pull him out the door.  
  
  
Nami watches from the top of the stair case. Seething in anger. Something familiar crosses Nami's mind. Pain seers throw his head. As long as he tried to remember the pain continued. So Nami gave up, punching the wall in the process.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heee hee hee 


	6. Cracker Jacks Licence

Sleeping Beauty.  
  
  
::sigh:: You keep the reviews going and I'll keep a chapter coming every day. Or two if I get the time,  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Weiss Kruez. I'm just borrowing it for a fan fic.  
  
  
  
  
Yohji pulls Aya's car into the drive. In the back seat Ken sleeps soundly. Yohji reaches in back to wake him up. Abruptly Aya stops him. Ken needed to regain his energy. So without making a sound Yohji and Aya exit the car. Gently Aya reaches in back and pics him up. Making his way into the house and up to Ken's room.  
  
  
The whole way to his room Ken didn't move. His body was warm with fever. His body was finally beginning to process the poison out of his body.  
  
  
Yohji watches from the hallway as Aya tucks in Ken. It surprised him to see how caring Aya can be when it was needed. One look at Aya's frontal emotions you'd for get that. Shrugging Yohji retreats down stairs.   
  
  
Aya closes the door quietly.   
  
  
"How's Ken?" Yohji asks.  
  
  
"He'll be fine. Once he gets enough sleep. He should have stayed home." Aya growls.  
  
  
"Well I'm glad he didn't." Yohji touches the hole in his neck. It was bleeding again.  
  
  
Aya looks at Yohji. Blood is running down the front of his shirt. Leaving a distorted red color behind.  
  
  
"Let me take a look."  
  
  
Yohji tips his head. Aya touches the wound gently. As he wonders why the jugular wasn't hit the weakened blood vessel gives. Blood spurts forward. Aya closes his eyes and back up blinded by the blood in his eyes. Yohji's face turns pale. Just a second ago it was a minority bleeding hole.  
  
  
Aya clasps a hand over the wound and pushes him out the door. It was now clear the game that was being played. A miniature game of chess in which you take out the piece on by on. Well, news to them, Aya now new of the game and how it was time to play dirty.  
  
  
****  
  
  
The looks they get, upon entering the hospital, is sheer terror. No inch of Aya or Yohji wasn't covered in blood. Nurses rush in and take Yohji. With a moments hesitation to make sure Aya was all right.  
  
  
Aya settles questions, and papers with the hospital quickly than starts back home.   
  
  
Down the high was about a mile he notices a car driving funny. As it pulls up beside him the back window shatters. They are firing at him. Worst of all Farfello is driving.   
  
  
Aya turns the car sharply to the left and rams the car. Snider falls backwards, and Farfello face tightens. This was a new game. Turning the steering wheel Farfello repeatedly slams into Aya relentlessly.   
  
  
The seat belt serves as a rubber band slamming Aya back and forth. He couldn't let them win this time. Up ahead the guard rail started. Aya got an idea.  
  
  
Rubber burns as Aya pushes his car into Farfello and they struggle for dominance. But in the end Farfello's car hits the gaurd rail.  
  
  
It flies ten feet in the air before landing on it's roof. You can here Farfello scram whee, and Snider say oh shit. Right before the crunching medal and the fire.  
  
  
Two for two.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Sorry want to get this out tonight. Would the person responsible for Namida's name please raise their hand when they reply for all da peoples? 


	7. Had Enough

Had Enough  
  
  
No, I haven't but Aya has. ::hops around the room.:: Next chapter, this is the next chapter. Mmmm nummy olives. Don't you guys ever get sick and tired of me doing this? Taking a few minutes out of your precious Internet time. Babbling about this and it being totally not about the chapter half the time. Making excuses for my mistakes. ::rocks back on her chair and smiles:: Okay enough had enough torture? Time to go on to the fic? Yes, do I hear a please... ... Okay that's better.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF7, oh wait wrong fic. It's Wiess Kruez. Yeah I don't own Wiess Kruez, I'm just doing a fan fic.  
  
  
  
  
Aya throws the door open to the flower shop and storms throw the blood on the floor. His car smoked out side behind a dumpster. There no one can see it unless they looked. Aya turns and runs up the stair case. He wanted to get these bloody clothes off and he had to clean up the floor. They needed to get a wet-dry vacuum around here.  
  
  
Pulling out the mop and he scrubs the floor. Groggily Ken ventures from the room. Propley sliding on a puddle of blood.  
  
  
"Ken, are you all right?" Aya asks coolly.  
  
  
Ken holds his head and groans. Aya carefully helps Ken to his feet.  
  
  
"I'll get the pain killers you get back in bed. I don't have car to take you to the emergency room."  
  
  
Ken looks at Aya confused but Aya ran off before he could ask why? Sliding his feet Ken goes back to bed. Aya delivers the pain medicine with no word than leaves.   
  
  
Grabbing his sword he makes his way out the door. To shit with everything. He had enough. He was the last one standing, the last one sane to fight. The night was muggy, and the wind was calm. Perfect night for an ass whooping. Course that did start with Aya jump starting Yohji's vehicle.   
  
  
Enter the sky scraper was easier this time. Crawford and Nagi were probably were at the hospital trying to spring Farfello and Snider. And who ever was left here quickly turned to paint the floor crimson. Yet again on the 13th floor Aya meets Nami.  
  
  
"Omi, or Nami, which ever you are surrender." Aya growls drawing his sword.   
  
Nami spins around and pulls out his cross bow. "It's Namida." Nami hisses.  
  
  
"Whatever, I just know your my friend and your coming home today."  
  
  
Nami shoots off an arrow, but Aya dodges and slams Nami into the wall. The across bow skitters across the floor. Nami spits in Aya's face and brings up his knee. Aya doubles up and collapses to the ground.  
  
  
Aya quickly recovers and grabs Nami's legs. Nami falls to the ground and hits his chin hard. Both struggle for a while before Aya gets the upper hand and sits on him.  
  
  
"Listen to me Omi. You are not Nami or Namida. Try to remember." Aya orders.  
  
  
Nami suddenly screams out in pain. It hurt to remember. Remembering is forbidden and punished by pain. Aya notices sparks in the back of Nami's neck. That's where we was being controlled.  
  
  
Aya grabs his sword and before Nami could react he stabs it into Nami's neck.  
  
  
***  
  
  
For those calling me a bitch right about now... Well I'm not a bitch I'm the Master Bitch. And you'll refer to me as that properly. :) I'm mean I know it... I'm mean I know it. :) 


	8. Farfie world

Farfie World  
  
  
You realize how hard it is to sit in a class with Farfie world stuck in your head. I'll have it up soon so you can see it. It will be intitled Farfie world. As the requ7est for this to be uncliffhangered by her vacation it has been noted, and I hope this is in time.  
  
PS no time for spell check sorry. :(  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Weiss Kruwz, smurfs, or anything else I refer to.  
  
  
  
  
Aya looks down the blade of his sword. Nami's body occasionally twitching below him. Aya pulls out his swrod with a sound like a knife comming out of a water melon. Blood flowed freely from the wound. But sluggish enough to signify death. With a heavy sigh Aya stands up.  
  
  
Nagi walks in with a mophine druged Fargello. He kept swearing at blue smirfs. Some with purple skirts. Nagi rolls his eyes and pushes Farfello into the elevator. Punching the 13th floor button harder than needed.   
  
  
"Rolley polley smurf guts, smurf guts, smurf guts. Rolley polley smurf guts, smirf guts, smirf guts." Farfello sings in a abmormal voice. (My friends should reconize this voice.)  
  
  
nage glares at Farfello. Thankfully the door for the 13th floor opens up with a ding. Nagi freezes as he walks out. Aya stood by Nami. Nami on the floor bleeding slowly.  
  
  
"Look Nuggie, red smirf!" Farfello calls out,  
  
  
Nagi ignores him and thrust his hands foward. Aya slams into the wall, the force of impact cracking the wall like a spider web.  
  
  
Nagi pauses and looks behind him. Farfello switched the station in the elevator and was dancing very ludely to 'Barbie World'.  
  
  
Nagi looks forward just in time to make short eye contact with Aya before Aya exits out the window. Nagi walks forward causiously and nudges Nami with his foot.  
  
  
"Nami, Nami!" Nagi calls out disdanely.  
  
  
Nagi moves weakly and forces himself to his knees. He holds his bleeding neck.  
  
  
"It's not Nami, it's NAMIDA!" Nami yells loudly.  
  
  
Outside Aya can hear Nami's scream out his version of his name. Dispite his blow Nami was not Omi. Now it was clear. Nami had to be killed.  
  
  
On the way back home Aya stops by the hospital to check on Yohji and to make it clear Nami was to be killed. Omi was no longer. He was barried with the caskit. Yohji's heart sank with the news. He was hoping to get Omi back. Together they agreed to tell Ken later.  
  
  
Aya tell Yohji good night and leaves the hospital to get some sleep. Yohji can come home in the morning. And tommarow night will be the end fight. This is going on for way to long.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry it's short I don't have much time. 


	9. End game

End Game.  
  
  
::Takes a deep breath:: I think I'm almost done with all the chapters that need to be done. Man there's alot. :: Looks at her cat who's perched on her shoulder:: Thank her for the reminder.  
  
  
I do not own Weiss. okay?  
  
  
  
  
Ken, Yohji, and Aya walk into the usual building shoulder in shoulder. Heads held high and ready to fight. Crawford, Nagi, and Farfello meet them. Their target stands behind them high and mighty. Nami exits the elevator and stares at the three existing boys.  
  
  
"Why come I know it's your end." Crawford says cooly.  
  
  
Nami takes aim.  
  
  
"Omi do this and I'll be forced to kill you." Ken warns.  
  
  
Nami shrugs and pulls the trigger. The arrow flies throw the air. Everyone waits for the impact nothing. Nagi looks back at Nami. The doctor falls into his arms with an arrow in his head.  
  
  
Omi smiles, and reloads the bow. "Hi Ken, Yohji, Aya, how are you?"  
  
  
Yohji launches his wire into the group and makes them scatter. Aya attacks Crawford with his sword and Ken goes after Farfello. Nagi tries to attack but keeps getting bumped around.  
  
  
Crawford gets away from the group and turns his back to Nami. A pain seers through his body. Reaching back he finds an arrow in his ass.   
  
  
"Retreat." Crawford orders.  
  
  
Nagi runs out of the room. Followed by a limping Crawford. Of course Farfello is last. Omi runs up to the group and smiles.  
  
  
"I missed you all!" Omi chirps. "... ... How will I be able to explain this one to everyone?"  
  
  
"We'll take care of that Omi, just welcome home." Ken sighs.  
  
  
"Speaking of home, lets go."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Omi walks down the stairs in the morning. He looks all over the house and can't find them. Omi stumbles into the kitchen and notices a note on the fridge.  
  
  
'Take care of the shop be back later tonight, take a break.   
sign:  
Ken, Aya, and Yohji.'  
  
  
Omi sighs, What now.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry wanted this out. 


End file.
